


Studied

by Missy



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Acting, Character Study, Gen, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sybil studied the classics.That was her first mistake.





	Studied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurknomoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurknomoar/gifts).



She was born listening to the classics. A tragic choice, for a modern face such as hers, but Sybil never noticed the dichotomy. She was determined to be known, to be seen as a great talent beyond her great beauty. So she learned every word in every book. She made herself a talent, al l white and golden, unapproachable.

This was how Dorian shattered her. By telling her she was only beautiful he made her doubt her self-faith. His gift was shallowness.

Had she learned the silver tongue of modern flattery, she would have seen him for what he was.


End file.
